I Like Me Better
by Hobi hyung
Summary: Yoongi sedang kabur ke New York dan dia bertemu dengan seorang cowok Korea bernama Park Jimin yang menemuman paspornya yang terjatuh di Grand Central Terminal. Sedangkan Park Jimin adalah seoranh mahasiswa Korea yang mendapat beasiswa kuliah di Amerika. Dia pergi keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya dan melupakan cinta lamanya. [Minyoon; Minga; Jimsu; romance; bxb]


I LIKE ME BETTER

.

.

Jimin x Yoongi

MinYoon

.

.

PERHATIAN!

Tokoh milik Tuhan YME, agensi dan orang tua mereka. Aku hanya meminjam nama mereka. Cerita dan alur murni dari pemikiran aku.

Cerita ini hanya **fiktif** sebagai penghibur untuk pembaca. Apabila ada kesamaan alur seperti penulis lainnya dan cerita seperti dunia aslinya, Aku tekankan bahwa itu hanya memiliki kesamaan dan aku tidak melakukan plagiat.

.

Selamat membaca!

* * *

New York.

Kota metropolotitan di Amerika Serikat yang masuk ke dalam jajaran kota tersibuk di dunia. Dari pagi sampai malam sekalipun kota itu selalu ramai oleh orang-orang beraktivitas. Menjadi kota tersibuk membuat beberapa orang di sana pun juga mengalami stress yang cukup berat.

Seperti tokoh kita ini. Park Jimin namanya. Ia merupakan mahasiswa asal Korea Selatan yang sedang menempuh pendidikannya di _Coloumbia University_ , salah satu universitas ternama di Amerika dan dunia. Ia mengambil jurusan yang cukup bergengsi, yaitu Manajemen & Bisnis. Berawal dari otak cerdasnya itu ia bisa mengambil beasiswa dan terbang ke Amerika Serikat untuk menempuh pendidikannya.

.

.

Sekarang sedang pertengahan musim gugur, yang artinya udara sangat dingin. Si laki-laki bertubuh – _maaf-_ kurang tinggi itu semakin mengeratkan mantel panjangnya dan bergegas berjalan memasuki Grand Central Terminal.

Ia bahkan tak mempunyai tujuan apapun untuk datang ke ruang bawah tanah yang _katanya_ terkenal dengan _The Whisper Gallery_ **.** Sekarang akhir pekan dan itu artinya ia terbebas dari jadwal kuliah.

Sesekali jari-jari pendeknya menyisir rambut pirang gelapnya ke belakang. Ia baru saja menyemir rambutnya menjadi pirang gelap, yang sebelumnya ia menggunakan warna hitam. Katanya sih biar kayak bule-bule di sini gitu.

Tampangnya sih nggak jelek-jelek banget untuk orang Asia. Karena ia punya beberapa kenalan orang Asia di negara ini dan tampangnya kebanyakan sih – _katanya-_ rata-rata semua. _Atau mungkin saja dia yang terlalu percaya diri sekali._

Rahangnya tegas, kalau kata teman bulenya rahangnya sudah kayak pisau dapur. Tajam _man!_ Matanya sipit, tapi mampu membuat wanita manapun merasa tertusuk panah asmara. Terus poin utamanya itu bibir tebalnya. Pengen dilumat kalau kata teman-teman wanitanya.

Eh tapi dia itu _flirty._ Asal tahu saja banyak korban godaan dan gombalan murahannya dia. Banyak yang jadi korban _Romantic Interest-_ nya dan malah berakhir menjadi _Hopeless Romantic._ Tapi dia bukan _playboy_ cap badak kok.

Saat sedang sibuk-sibuknya – _uhuk-_ tebar pesona, tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang laki-laki di depannya berambut hitam gelap memakai mantel panjang hingga rasanya hampir terinjak sewaktu-waktu. Laki-laki itu menyeret sebuah koper besar berwarna putih, yang kalau dilihat-lihat sih itu koper anti peyok.

Awalnya ia cuek saja dengan laki-laki itu dan terus berjalan di belakang laki-laki itu sambil bersiul-siul ringan. Namun ketika keadaan mulai agak ramai, laki-laki di depannya tak sengaja menabrak seorang pria tua tinggi besar hingga barang-barang di tangannya terjatuh.

Laki-laki itu membungkuk berkali-kali sambil mengucap maaf. Seperti gestur orang Asia Timur. Membuat kening Jimin menjadi berkerut.

Sedangkan pria tua tinggi itu tampak acuh setelah mengucapkan kata _sorry_ dengan terburu-buru. Laki-laki itu memungut barang-barangnya terburu-buru lalu segera berjalan kembali sambil menyeret kopernya.

Jimin yang ada di belakang laki-laki itu melihat semuanya. Sampai laki-laki itu jauh meninggalkannya dengan langkah tergesa-gesa hingga ia tak menyadari ada benda berharganya jatuh.

Jimin melihatnya. Ia segera memungut benda itu di lantai.

"Huh? Ini kayaknya punya cowok tadi." gumamnya sambil melihat kembali ke arah laki-laki tadi pergi. Namun sayangnya ia sudah kehilangan jejak.

Jimin cukup terkejut ketika benda yang ia pungut ternyata sebuah paspordan sebuah buku agenda bersampul kulit warna hitam. Iseng-iseng ia membuka paspornya dan kembali terkejut ketika membaca namanya.

 **Min Yoongi.**

Ia terkejut karena laki-laki tadi orang Korea. Tapi ada hal lain yang lebih mengejutkannya…

"Dia… di sini?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Awalnya Jimin ingin melaporkan kejadian kehilangan benda ini ke petugas setempat atau ke kepolisian. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir dan setelah membuka-buka buku agenda itu, ia malah mengurungkan niatnya dan berinisiatif menyerahkan buku itu sendiri ke orangnya.

Ia bersyukur di dalam agenda itu tercantum alamat tempat tinggal di sini dan nomor-nomor telepon penting. Jimin mencoba mengingat-ingat nama daerah di alamat itu. kalau dipikir-pikir sih cukup jauh dari sini, apalagi apartemennya.

Tapi ya demi orang yang pernah singgah di hatinya sih Jimin akan melakukan apapun untuk melakukan _pendekatan kedua._

.

.

.

.

T B C

* * *

Cuap cuap penulis!

Hai aku kembali membawa FF baru :) maafkan aku bukannya ngelanjutin FF yg lama

Ide FF ini datang setelah aku berulang kali mendengarkan lagu **Lauv** judulnya **I Like Me Better.** Aku sangat recommend sama lagu ini

Dan ini FF pertamaku yg pake bahasa gaul alias bahasa agak gak baku. Jadi semoga aja readers ngerasa nyaman2 aja bacanya

Mungkin aku bakal jarang banget update. Soalnya lagi sibuk2nya awal kuliah + ospek. Jadi mungkin bakal bisa update dalam beberapa minggu ke depan. Tapi tetap tunggu aja ya, siapa tau aku update dadakan :)

Semoga suka dg FF ini

Btw terima kasih utk review, favourite dan follow di FF sebelumnya. Itu sangat membantuku utk semakin bersemangat menulis cerita

Arigatou gozaimasu! Gamsahamnida!


End file.
